


Entry #7 and Audio Transcript from Bug - Leonard Brauer

by WillGrahamJournals



Series: Will Graham's Journal and File Archives - BSHCI [7]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Between Seasons/Series, Dialogue Heavy, Diary/Journal, F/M, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 04:30:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11478639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WillGrahamJournals/pseuds/WillGrahamJournals
Summary: Will assesses previous transcript of his ECT treatment, meets with his lawyer.





	Entry #7 and Audio Transcript from Bug - Leonard Brauer

I just read the transcript. I wish I had seen Alana that day. Even if I wouldn’t have remembered it anyway. I know if she would just see me as I am now… 

No. Dr. Lecter would convince her otherwise. She is in his grasp and I don’t know to what extent.

It is nauseating, filling my head with images of Dr. Lecter comforting her with his embrace, a muscle twitch away from snapping her neck. Did he embrace Abigail Hobbs right before he killed her?

There are worse images that fill my head. And they fill me with painful hate.

Meeting with Brauer went well (sarcasm). I am to decide whether I take medication or allow Dr. Chilton to keep administering ECT. Those are my choices. I have to decide within the next 2 hours.

-Will Graham, journal entry #7

* * *

**START OF TRANSCRIPT**

****BRAUER:** ** Will, have you considered what we discussed when we first met?

****GRAHAM:** ** I’m not guilty.

****BRAUER:** ** By reason of insanity. Good. I’m glad-

****GRAHAM:** ** No. Not guilty. 

****BRAUER:** ** You know what the evidence –

****GRAHAM:** ** Clearly, that’s not all the evidence there is. Have you talked to Beverly Katz?

****BRAUER:** ** Yes. And she has been pouring over everything they have. Nothing new.

****GRAHAM:** ** I need copies, photographs, all the evidence from the Hobbs murders to Abigail’s disappearance. 

****BRAUER:** ** I have already reviewed every single-

****GRAHAM:** ** Well you are obviously not doing a good job, Braver. You are my attorney. Defend me.

****BRAUER:** ** I am defending you. We can’t win if you stand in court with a not guilty plea, pointing to a highly respected doctor and calling him a psychopath! Without evidence!

****GRAHAM:** ** He is NOT a psychopath. And there is evidence, you just can’t see it.

****BRAUER:**** And Jack Crawford is blind, as well?

****GRAHAM:** ** Crawford is blinded by defeat. I’m another Miriam Lass and he can’t handle it.

****BRAUER:** ** Look, Will. The DA is talking death penalty. He is hell bent on proving you were in full control of your faculties and used the Encephalitis as a convenient excuse to kill-

****GRAHAM:** ** I did not kill Abigail.

__Voice cracking. Heavy sigh._ _

****BRAUER:** ** Will. 

****GRAHAM**** __(faint):__ I need copies, photographs –

****BRAUER:**** Will!

****GRAHAM**** __(loud):__ All the evidence from the Hobbs murders to Abigail’s disappearance.

__Silence._ _

****BRAUER:** ** Alright, Will. I’ll negotiate with Dr. Chilton today. Anything else you want access to?

****GRAHAM:** ** Books. 

****BRAUER:**** Books. Any particular books? Encyclopedias, phone books, instruction manuals, The Bible, cook books-

****GRAHAM:** ** Psychology for Dummies.

****BRAUER:** ** You’re kidding, right.

__Silence. Chuckling._ _

****GRAHAM:** ** It would make a great welcome back present for Dr. Chilton.

****BRAUER:**** I’m sorry I wasn’t here to try to stop-

****GRAHAM:** ** Hey, no. I’m fine. Things are still a bit foggy on the edges, but nothing compared to almost dying. 

****BRAUER:** ** It’s what I get. Gluttony. I stopped at this highly recommended French restaurant for breakfast Downtown. I’m careful about telling my waiters about my food allergies. Nevertheless, the chef didn’t know or care. I should sue. 

****GRAHAM:** ** Were you alone? Did you recognize anybody in the restaurant?

****BRAUER:**** Yes, I was alone. No, nobody. Why?

****GRAHAM:** ** It’s nothing.

__Shuffle of papers._ _

****BRAUER:** ** Dr. Chilton tells me you are refusing medication.

****GRAHAM:** ** It clouds my thinking. 

****BRAUER:**** It gives him a reason for the Electroconvulsive Therapy. Interestingly enough, this ECT buys us time. I will inform the judge that it interferes with your ability to stand trial. Temporary side effects. I’ll just have to work the DA. I’m not sure how he will react when he hears “memory loss.”

****GRAHAM:** ** Are you advising me to let Dr. Chilton –

****BRAUER:**** It’s an idea, if you want more time to gather evidence to save you.

****GRAHAM:** ** But I lose memories. Who knows what crucial memories go next.

****BRAUER:**** Take the medication, then.

__Heavy sigh._ _

****BRAUER:**** There is no easy answer. The hospital is well within its rights to treat you. They just can’t question you about the case or have court examiners test you without my presence. They can definitely treat you for depression, psychosis, anxiety, and whatever they believe you have. If you are not treated and you hurt somebody, hurt yourself, or commit suicide, the hospital would be neck deep in lawsuits. Which, I hear you’ve already done one of those things.

****GRAHAM:** ** I’ll let you know before you leave.

****BRAUER:**** Okay. I want to help you, Will. I do. I’ll work out the getting evidence to you and books.

****GRAHAM:** ** I need a French Cuisine Cookbook, something old, classic. An anthology of Joyce Carol Oates stories. An anthology of short stories written by numerous authors, including “Where Are You Going, Where Have You Been?” by Joyce Carol Oates. Any literary reviews of said story revolving around the character “Arnold Friend.”

****BRAUER:**** Is there something you’re not telling me, Will?

****GRAHAM:** ** And a Flannery O’Connor anthology. Ask Alana Bloom. She knows the one.

****BRAUER:** ** Okay. After I meet with Dr. Chilton, I’ll update you. Now, if there is anything else you need to tell me, now’s a good time.

__Silence._ _

****BRAUER:** ** Right. I’m also arranging access to a phone whenever you need me. 

****GRAHAM:** ** Thanks.

__Chairs screeching. Footsteps._ _

****GRAHAM:** ** Wait, one more thing.

****BRAUER:** ** Yes?

****GRAHAM:** ** I need printouts of Tattle Crime.

****BRAUER:** ** Will…

****GRAHAM:** ** Please.

****BRAUER:** ** See you soon.

****END OF TRANSCRIPT** **

 

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published at willgrahamjournals (Tumblr), August 27, 2013.


End file.
